Inner Wolf, Outer Falcon
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Wolf O' Donnell is a powerful contender of the annual Smash tournament, but after the last feeble match that does nothing for his skills, Wolf goes up against the ultimate Smash fighter who uses his manliness to give the Star Wolf leader a worthy fight!


**Inner Wolf, Outer Falcon**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Beginning Note: Shocking that I came back to Smash, eh? Well, actually no, but this was for a good friend of mine who wanted more Wolf fanfics in the category, so here it is! Don't worry, I did good justice to Wolf, so don't hold your breath. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is Wolf. He, Captain Falcon, Lucas, Super Smash Brothers, and all the other unnecessary characters that need not mention belong to Nintendo.

* * *

It was your average, warm and sunny day for the Super Smash Brothers fighters outside of their mansion home, watching the annual tournament unfold as two competitors were going at each other, with one in near perfect condition and another who seemed ready to lose.

"Uhhh... ummm... errr... PK... oh!"

"Heh heh heh. What's the matter scared?"

Lucas did not know whether he would be able to take Wolf O' Donnell down, but he was trying to avoid the leader of the Star Wolf squadron. Wolf grinned as he took out his blaster and shot towards the blonde boy, who managed to dodge out of the way, but tripped and landed on his face. He looked up, and screamed as Wolf slashed at his body, defeating the weakened blonde boy.

"This game's winner is Wolf!" Master Hand announced, with the watching Smashers clapping, except for Wario, who was too busy eating packs of potato chips to notice.

Wolf smirked, and he kicked the unconscious Lucas in the stomach, walking off the stage with coolness as he the bumped into Captain Falcon, who was impressed with the battle.

"Wolf, you certainly showed Lucas your moves," Captain Falcon stated coolly as he saluted to Wolf, "How would you like to show me some of your moves?"

Wolf paused for a moment. After thinking, he then chuckled, bursting into laughter as Captain Falcon scratched his head in confusion. Catching his breath, Wolf then placed his right hand on Captain Falcon's right shoulder and stated, "Falcon, as much as it would be great to have a match with you, I don't think it would be wise if-"

"Nonsense!" Captain Falcon pushed Wolf's hand off his shoulder, stating, "Why, you're more than a match for me! Especially if you can survive my Falcon... _**PAUNCH!!**_"

SMASH!! With the power of the blazing Falcon Punch, Wolf was knocked backwards, crashing through the hard brick wall of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion as he landed on Ness. Getting up, Wolf growled, dusting himself off as he then saw Captain Falcon running up towards him, using his powerful Falcon Knee, which was able to knock Wolf into the sky.

_So, he does have gumption as the others stated..._ Wolf thought to himself, smirking with delight, _Good, then this should be a fight that's actually worthy of my Wolfiness._

With a loud howl, Wolf came back towards the ground, and he slashed at Captain Falcon, following with a kick. Captain Falcon then grabbed Wolf and used his elbow, but Wolf swiftly recovered and ducked under Captain Falcon, knocking the captain down with a kick to the back. Captain Falcon shook his head, but he had no time to recover as Wolf grabbed him by the neck and held him up into the air, using a powerhouse kick to send the captain soaring into the air.

Pit rolled his eyes. "I bet that Wolf couldn't beat Captain Falcon for over nine thousand bucks..." He was then blasted by Wolf's blaster, who then allowed Bowser and Charizard to maul the injured angel boy.

Captain Falcon came back down with a powerful thud, trying to catch his breath as Wolf then rushed towards him and slashed down at his back. Captain Falcon screamed in pain as Wolf then grabbed the captain by the neck and smashed his face into the ground several times. However, Captain Falcon grabbed Wolf from the back of the throat and chucked him towards a tall deciduous tree, Wolf smashing hard into it. As he fell back onto the ground on his back, Wolf looked up, to see Captain Falcon using his Falcon Knee to smash him upwards. Wolf then grabbed the branch of the tree and spotted a Smart Bomb, grabbing it and chucking it at Captain Falcon below, who was about to use Falcon Punch to knock the tree down. The Smart Bomb exploded in a fiery fashion, and the three came down on the burnt Captain Falcon, who's head was popping out from the bark of the tree. Wolf jumped down from the branch in time, grinning as he took out his blaster and charged it up. He then started to fire repeatedly at Captain Falcon's head, with the watching Smashers in awe as Captain Falcon took in the pain, and used his knee to burst through the bark of the tree.

"Now I'll show you!" Captain Falcon shouted as he grabbed a brown-colored Home Run Bat nearby, running towards Wolf and smacking him across the face. Wolf rubbed the small blood that came out from his mouth, and he ducked under the swing of the Home Run Bat. Wolf growled and chucked his blaster to the side, grabbing the Home Run Bat with both of his hands and cracking it in half. Captain Falcon's jaw dropped in disbelief as Wolf then used the opportunity to slash at Captain falcon's body, finishing off the captain with a powerhouse kick. Captain Falcon moaned weakly, and he then flopped down to the ground, his left foot twitching in pain.

Ike shook his head as he looked at the knocked out cold Captain Falcon and folded his arms, sighing. "He'll get no sympathy from me."

"Play time's over, Captain Falcon," Wolf chuckled as he moved through the crowd and headed back into the mansion for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**THE END**

Ending Notes: And here's hope that Wolf O' Donnell will get more great support as a fighter for the many Smash fanfics to come... Because he will be the one... to take you down.


End file.
